Contact center agents communicate with customers in a variety of scenarios. By way of example, a customer may contact a contact center in order to receive consumer support services related to a purchased product. In response, a contact center agent typically interacts with the customer to acquire enough information so that the customer's requests can be accommodated. Such interaction may be via telephone, Internet, chat and messenger, and/or email. As should be understood, the training, skills and experience of a contact center agent can dramatically affect the manner in which this interaction takes place.
In this regard, significant management resources can be devoted to ensuring that contact center agents are properly evaluated and trained. For instance, contact center agents typically are evaluated by quality monitoring personnel, such as supervisors. These supervisors oftentimes review audio recordings or desktop events of the interactions between the contact center agents and customers, resulting in some form of quality scoring by the supervisor. The scoring is indicative of the performance characteristics of the contact center agents and can be used to schedule a contact center agent for training. For example, if the scoring indicates that a contact center agent is a substandard performer with respect to a particular skill set, the contact center agent can be assigned training for improving that skill set. Thus, there remains a need for an actionable contact center survey system and method.